Humans
__TOC__ 'Synopsis' The human race is a prime example of how numbers equate to perseverance and success. Despite being seen as an inferior race throughout the ages, humans have become quite numerous. Confident sometimes to the point of arrogance in nature, humans have garnered mixed feelings from the other races, seldom which are favorable. With their immense technological knowledge humans have assured not only their presence but also their prominence within the world; their creative minds ensure they will remain an important people in the global setting for many years to come. Through knowledge and technology, they have brought to civilzation the gifts and powers that once belonged solely to the gods. 'Biology' 'Appearance' Humans are a diverse race. In addition to existing in two genders (both male and female), they vary greatly in terms of pigmentation and physiology. Firstly, human colouration comes in a wide veriety of palettes varying from very dark to extremely pale. In addition, human eye colour can take several diverse hues, including blue, green and brown. Human hair color can also be observed in a great many shades such as black, red, brown and even gold. The two human sexes are physically different as well, with human males tending to favour development of advanced musculature and the production of facial and body hair, whereas females of the species develop into more lithe and curvaceous physiques. It is due to such a varying physical appearance that humans are able to fit in to almost any environment they choose to live in. The physical appearance of humans is based largely on genetics, as well as the personal aesthetic preferences of the individual. 'Abilities' Scientific Reasoning: The crown jewel of human achievement, humans have the ability to develop incredible feats of scientific knowledge. They undoubtedly possess the most unrivaled scientific genius of any race in Nyxheim. Because humans have spread throughout the world, their ability to learn the languages of their homes has expressed itself in their ability to comprehend complex mathematics which can only be utilized through the race's own complexly organized mind. It is through this understanding that a model of order which humans can then use to invent has been developed. The fruit of this impressive cognitive drive has produced cultural and scientific advances which make even the other races of Nyxheim marvel at their complexity and genius. Human invention can range in use from warfare and the art of killing, to the development of technology which makes life easier for any race. It is this diversity in achievement which is the most impressive legacy of humans. The strenght of idea and thought to produce tangible products is perhaps the most powerful ability in the human race, unmatched by any race which has come before or after them. Innovative Thought: The forefather of scientific knowledge is the ability to think in diverse and unconventional ways. It is because humans have the ability to think creatively and understand how their world works that they can create masterpieces of scientific intruigue the likes of which moves the world toward technological advancement. It is this ability which lead humans to understand the complexity of mathematics, and use it to create powerful ideas which continue to shape Nyxheim to this day. It is the human drive for improvement which leads them onward in their creativity and has also lead to the intricacies of human civilization which manifest in broader ideals such as liberty and equality. It is human through the human psyche that Nyxheim was granted the gift of democracy, and through the fruits of human labour which yielded the most effective governmental style in the world while other races still exist in monarchies (this does not mean, however, that humans do not also possess monarchies, as any precise uniformity would undermine humanity's unique diversity). Physical and Cognitive Adaptability: Humans are the only race which can adapt to change with very few negetive effects to their race as a whole. The same orderly thought which allows humans to develop technologies which can be used for the benefit or bane of life in Nyxheim also allows humans to exist in whichever way is best suited to their own personal interests at any time. For example, humans can be observed as wizards as well as heralds of scientific knowledge. They can be great warriors or powerful spiritual leaders. They can hunt the undead, sail the seas, as well as exist in a wide veriety of political offices. Humans possess the ability to exist in these faculties not only because of their structured minds, but of their drive to succeed and improve, to be the best they can be no matter what the circumstance. It is through this long need to improve that humans have lasted in Nyxheim since its earliest moments. 'Diet' Dietary standards for humans vary as widely as their physical appearances and the inventions they steward. Collectively, the race is omnivourous, meaning they possess the ability to eat most anything which is not toxic to them, such as meats and vegetation. The method in which such foods are prepared is also up to the individual human and the culture in which the human lives. For example, a human living in one part of the world, while the foods available may be similar, may prepare a dish in a completely different manner than a human with the same resources in a different part of the world. It is because of this that placing human culinary culture in any particular catagory would be an insult to the impressive human ability to adapt to any circumstance, the lies of which can be observed wherever humans make their homes. 'Life Cycle' Human beings have the sad distinction of being one of the shortest lived species in the world. This does not, however, hamper their ability to leave their mark as a people in any way. The average human lives to about 70 years of age and reaches adolescence at around the age of 13 and adulthood by 18. The average life expectancy of humans varies greatly depending on which part of the world they live as well, which greatly reduces the ability to distinctly identify a particular way in which humans may spend their lives. Because of their lack of great physical or immediate unseen powers, humans find themselves more easily victimised by other races which may otherwise wish them harm. Humans reproduce with ease however, and while death is an unfortunate tragedy it does little to decimate the overall human population in the world. 'Behavioural Traits' Human thought has produced both a great evil and an insurmountable force of good to be reckoned with, the duality of which has been the cause of many a conflict and cultural advancement throughout the ages. Human beings can at times be violent and subject to xenophobia and hatred, leading to many bloody wars. The ability of humans to create weapons which can be effectively used against themselves or others is the main danger of this violent capability. However, though humans possess the ability to wage war unlike any other race, they also possess the ability to comprehend and spread culturally groundbreaking concepts such as democracy, liberty, equality and tolerance. These ideas possess just as much power as any weapon the humans can invent, and have lead to the instillation of these virtues in many lands throughout the world, the likes of which have been the most effective and peaceful means of government since their creation by the greatest of human minds. As such, human behavior is largely linked to the individual human, and a collective summarisation is nigh impossible due to the human's innate ability to reason with great philosophical genius, even unconsciously. 'Society' 'Habitat & Architecture' Being the most adaptable race on the planet, human habitat is as diverse as their physical appearances and the ways in which they conduct themselves. Humans have long since produced architectural feats which impressively dominate the lands in which they live, and continue to produce such marvels through the use of their impressive technological innovation. Humans can live in deserts, forests, and icy mountains. They can live in areas with four or only one season, and they possess the ability to easily harmonise with any race which may be sharing the area which them. As such, human architectural feats often hybridise with other races, producing unique styles which blossom from the finest aspects of both races. Human diversity can be experienced in any area of the world, and their architecture can be likened to any great building produced by the other races because the human mind strives for both individual and unified perfection. 'Industry' Human industry booms because of ther ability to create new technology, which can then be marketed to the other races for use as they see fit. Humans are masters of industry because not only can they produce technology for use in the world but also finery which is produced by technologies designed specifically to make such goods. As such, the human market is able to produce anything ranging from complex machinery to the smallest of pewter trinkets. Human genius is responsible for the great revolutionary industrial explosion that has encompassed Nyxheim, and industrial development ceases to break from the humans' ever progressive and unabashed creativity. The nature of industrial advancement garauntees that humans have a place in the world market as both an invaluable resource for war but also more civilised areas such as the arts and government. 'Social Structure' The diversity of humans can also be observed in the way they live their lives. As a people, humans may exist democratically or theocratically. They can exist in monarchies and military states. Humans have worked their way into almost every area of society and because of their adaptability, have flourished in almost every area which feels their presence. Organisation among humans is impressive in that whichever manner of government they choose to conduct themselves in, the result is always a stable existence which can weather even the longest of times if left unhindered. Humans have constructed fantastic cities and governments which have changed the traditional ways in which the world is addressed. The most impressive achievement of modern human society is that of the industrialized haven of scientific intruigue, which has produced one of the most hardy and invaluable societies in the world. Because humans dominate societal concepts placing them on par with many other advanced races despite their lack of longevity, human achievement is greatly prized among the people of Nyxheim. They are the founders of democracy and its ideals of equality and liberty, along with capitalism and the free market. 'Family Life' Human families can also change depending on the needs of the household. Traditionally humans possess at least a nuclear family, this being parents and children, which can also be enlarged to that of an extended family, this being not only parents and children but other relatives as well. Humans greatly cherish children and love, and while monogamy, the union of two people to live together with the possibility of children, polygamy, the union of three or more individuals can also be observed, though it is less common. In the traditional human household, either one parent or an elder is the head of the household, facilitating all important activities in the family, while children respect their elders and learn through their examples. Because of the close bond of human children with their families, humans often carry values instilled on them growing up throughout their lives, even carrying on into their own households when they are grown. 'Education' For humans, education is of great importance and generally it is mandatory for humans to attend school from a relatively young age, commonly 4 or 5 years. This continues well into the child's adult years even so far as to the late 20s. Human parents may also choose to tutor or home school their children should they feel the education of the common society is lacking in any specific area the parent deems important. Because of the strong emphasis placed on education by human culture, humans are learned in a wide veriety of areas including but not limited to science and mathematics, the arts and culture, government, philosophy, and language. Using the education they receive humans have the ability to produce great works of technological or cultural importance ranging from a new mode of transportation to a powerful weapon, and even impressive works of literature which can be enjoyed the world over by a wide veriety of audiences due to the humans' ability to adapt and coexist with others. They have capitalized on education, and their bureaucratic Universities have become tall beacons of specialized and diverse knowledge. These autonomous and prestigious Universities are always on the frontlines of liberalism, progress, technology, and social change. Professors are thus regarded with sublime respect and honor, similar to how once nobility was regarded in earlier political systems. 'Culture & Arts' The arts are definitely one of the original high points of human civilization, with countless auditoriums in their territories. Artistic thought and creativity is what first yielded the potential for great human thought. Appreciation for musical talent in particular has also grown in the past years, and many humans are blessed with the gift of song and voice. The structured nature of music makes it well suited for human variability. One must not also forget the great monuments of human genesis constituting a visualisation of an abstract form of human culture, preserved and praised by all to witness their glory in museums within the human world. As for leisure during the day humans have built preserved verdant plantations within their grand cities for people to ease their minds and take a calming walk, or to bring their expectant children to play and experience a piece of the radiant splendour provided by nature and bask in all that it has to over. For night life, humans have social festivities that occur in many establishments. From the strongest liquor, to the scantily dressed performers; male or female, these clubs provide adults with the arts and entertainment they can learn to appreciate, and indulge in as these well-funded establishments are prevalent all through human culture. Fairly recent in human technology, a new source of hearing enticing music is known as the radio. Becoming common in most households these days, these devices provide people with a variety of music, as well as up to date news on anything occurring in the world. Essentially turning into an effective means of conveying important information among humans, so they that are well informed at all times. This gift of communication was born of the human genius of invention much like their other accomplishments, and the nature of this new device can be witnessed throughout the world's entirety so long as a human population is present to supervise the construction of these wonderful devices. 'Language' Despite once having records of all the great dialects of the world, the human race has established linguistic communication through the use of speaking and writing in common tongue. While this Mannish may lack the mystery and passion of others, in this age it has become the most effective means of communicating as humans have perfected it by placing a great emphasis in pronunciation and grammar. So much more effective that even the other nations have begun to assimilate Mannish tongue into their own vernacular. With the Mannish language now used throughout the entire world, there is nearly no place left where a human would not be able to communicate. Humans also possess the ability to speak a great deal of other languages due to their ability to adapt to almost any society. All they require is the drive to learn the language of their choice. 'Immigration & Emigration' Humans generally were never very accepting of other races at the beginning of their origins, often being envious of their raw power and beauty, or being fearful of their power and acting out in violence. This way of thinking though has shifted and changed as the human races heralds into a new era of technology. Fundamentally fortifying themselves into the world, whether or not others appreciate them or not. Humans have begun to show more tolerance, communal understanding and care has steadily grown in the last few centuries. Humans and other races are finally learning to work past their differences for a more joint purpose that benefits all races. Accepting those of other races to mingle and live with other humans in their cities, welcoming them to their society often with open arms. Of course though not all races are in agreement with human expansion, seeing them has harbingers of destruction and greed. Many races are entirely banished from human citifies and are killed on sight; magic users are prohibited from ever using their powers within city bounds. Although progress is certainly being made in human tolerance towards immigrants, they still have a long barren path before them before ever accomplishing complete racial harmony. Either way, the Humans are the race with most tolerance towards those who are different, and the only ones who have established under their political systems equality amongst citizens regardless of race. They have embraced the richness of diversity, and for that, they lead the most powerful civilizations in Nyxheim. -- Royal Seal 12:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Races